A Night in the Mansion
by quiet tears x
Summary: Complete. A story about a not so ordinary night in the mansion for Kurt Wagner. (K/O)


            Fading into the darkness of the night, it was almost impossible to view the man as he sat up in the tree contemplating the stars. He made no sound as he took in the sight of the sky and the millions of diamonds that glittered across it. From his perch atop the tree, the Nightcrawler had a view of his precious' room, but instead of infringing on her privacy, his eyes were swept to the sky. Almost silently, the Nightcrawler began to whisper the words to a prayer in German asking for strength to withstand the overwhelming pressure to run to his precious and make her feel how strongly he felt for her. "Amen", he whispered as he saw a star shoot across the sky. Grabbing a branch to brace himself he stared up at the star, with eyes wide. "Schön", he mumbled in awe. Watching the star disappear into the darkness of the night, the Nightcrawler teleported inside the mansion, to a dark corner of the kitchen.

            Logan sat at the counter nursing a beer and absently peeling off the label. Kurt studied him for a moment, deciding to announce his presence or not. The man seemed to be in deep concentration, and from his face Kurt could tell he was also in pain. Kurt had overheard stories of the wolverine's affection for the recently deceased, Jean, but had never actually made the bond. 

            "You can come out from the corner", Logan said gruffly.

            "Many apologies. I…I want not to disturb you. I leave now", he nervously answered and used the door to exit into the hallway.

            Kurt saw a flash of white hair heading up the stairwell and without realizing his intentions, followed after it. Kurt reached the stairs in time to see Ororo Munroe crested the top stair. She stopped before turning to corner because she had apparently dropped something. A shy Kurt decided to take the initiative for once and teleported to the top of the stairs, picking up Ororo's book for her. She let out a small scream and fell backwards, but Kurt caught her before she hit the ground.

            "Oh God, Kurt. You scared me to death. What are you up to?" she asked calming herself down.

            "I was walking down there", he said pointing to the bottom of the staircase, "and I saw you drop something. I want to help."

            "Oh, well thank you. Now that I've run into you, I wonder if you will come enjoy a cup of tea with me?" she inquired.

            Nervously avoiding her beautiful eyes Kurt responded," I would much enjoy that fräulein."

            "Good, follow me", she said and lead him down the hallway to her chamber. Kurt was nervously toying with his oversized hands as they reached the door. Ororo could sense the man's nervousness and had no intention into pressuring him into something he was uncomfortable with. Since the weeks he'd spent living at the mansion, he'd spent less and less time being the devout Catholic and starting to immerse himself in other things. She wasn't worried that he'd hurt himself again, feeling that he'd sinned, because she believed that with the coaching he'd received from the Professor, he was starting to open up and heal. She was dealing with her own open wounds since her best friend's death and had no one but the Professor to share them with. She thought it was obvious to everyone how she felt for the Nightcrawler, but the Professor told her that perhaps by telling him herself, some of her grief would diminish. She sighed and hoped for the best as she showed him inside. 

            Kurt nervously seated himself on one of the sofa chairs in the sitting section of Ororo's bedroom. She put her book on the nightstand and sat down in the chair facing him.

            "Kurt", she whispered slowly, taking his hands into hers. His yellow eyes searched the ground, resisting looking at her face for fear of falling in love with her.

            "Kurt look at me", she said softly, "I want to confess to you that I've been wanting to get you alone since we met. There's something that draws me to you and I can't quite explain it but I'd rather not think twice on it. I'm not asking you to do anything you don't feel okay with, but I just wanted to tell you this because it's been burning inside of me."

            The yellow eye's finally shifted to hers and he was slightly taken aback by what she said. It took him a moment but he finally came up with a response. 

            "Liebling, I can not tell you how you have taken my heart. You are beautiful. I cherish your beauty as I do you. My faith suppresses any desire I have to make you feel as I want you to. I apologize to you schön, for feeling the need to ask you for time. I cherish you dearly and want no more than your happiness but until the time when we are as one, I cannot take this any farther."

            Kurt's eyes began to tear up at the thought of asking his precious to wait for him and expecting her to reject him like all the rest. His face fell downward again as he waited for her dismissal.

            "I will wait for you until the sky is no more, darling", she replied caressing his cheek, "I don't want you to feel that you need to rush into anything for I am always here and I will always feel for you." She smiled through her own tears, and hugged him tightly. He returned her gesture, clutching to her and kissing her cheekbone. They made plans to see each other on the following morning and have a picnic in the gardens. Kurt kissed her once more as he left her bedroom, feeling like he was flying he was so blissful

Marie was coming around the corner as she saw Kurt leaving Storm's chambers. She grinned and called out his name. He turned to her, a silly smile plastered on his face and waited for her to catch up. 

"Now what were ya up ta?" she jokingly asked with her slowly fading accent still perceptible. 

"Good Evening, fräulein Marie. I was having tea with Fräulein Ororo."

            "Sure ya were", she giggled," Would ya like ta join me? I was on mah way to the kitchen for a snack."

            "I would love to Marie but I feel I must be heading for bed."

            "All right then, I'll see ya tomorrah Kurt", she told him, smiling as she went on her way.

            "Tomorrow", Kurt repeated smiling, "Tomorrow."


End file.
